nienna_projectfandomcom-20200215-history
Auvrum
Auvrum is a massive continent located within the Northwestern hemisphere of Nienna. Though home to many different peoples, the majority of Auvrum remains as wilderness. The most highly populated areas are the human dominated regions of Andoura, The Midland Provinces, The Old World and the Eastern Kingdoms. Geologic History Auvrum and Emora were once joined as a singular massive continent. The Shard Isles mark the region where they separated. Travel Traversing Auvrum is an incredibly difficult and lengthy endeavor. Unprepared trekkers often succumb to its unforgiving landscapes or the malevolent creatures that live within them. For the most part, civilized creatures choose to remain in their homes. Inter-Regional Travel A grand route known as The Stoneway stretches the entire length of Auvrum and connects the four human regions to one another. Originally constructed for trading purposes, it is now the official "highway" of the continent. Traveling on the Stoneway is much safer than trekking, but is still not without its own dangers. Most travel is done in large communal convoys in order to reduce the risk of robberies or raids. Nautical travel is another option for the peoples of Auvrum, but cross continent trips are a rarity. The Boiling Sea prevents nearly all travel through the Northern Seas, and the sea monsters and pirates of the Rusted Seas complicate travel in the south. As a result, sailing is for the most part restricted to smaller coastal regions, or for months long detours through the oceans. Though civilians are reluctant to utilize sea travel, merchants and adventurers accept the risky complications and operate regularly. Geography Auvrum is the largest continent on Nienna and is home to a wide variety of diverse landscapes. Its lands stretch nearly the entire distance between the Equator and North Pole, creating many diverse biomes on the continent. Due to its size however, the dry center of Auvrum is dominated by steppe, rugged mountainous, and desert. Auvrum is separated into nine major geographic regions. A more detailed climate map can be found here. * The Storm Lands (1) * The Great Wilderness (2) * The Crestlands (3) * High Rock (4) * The Freezing Expanse (5) * The Frostfingers (6) * The Tranquil Bay (7) * The Spire (8) * The Shard Isles (9) Civilizations Auvrum's ample lands are home to many different races. The most widespread race, Humans, claim not even ten percent of the landmass as their own however. As expected, there are also a large amount of various languages spoken by the inhabitants of Auvrum. Some of the many peoples that can be found in Auvrum include: * Humans - Typically live in one of the four major populous regions: The Free Cities of Andoura, The Midland Provinces, The Old World and the Northern Kingdoms. * Elves - Inhabit of all the untamed woodlands of Auvrum. * Gnomes - Live either in close proximity with Dwarves or interspersed within western Human lands. * Halflings - Live within Human civilizations and on the trade routes between them. * Dwarves - Live upon, near and below the mountainous lands of Auvrum. * Half-Elves - Commonly found alongside humans in Andoura, and somewhat common in The Midlands. * Half-Orcs - Often found in borderland regions of human civilizations. * Catfolk - Tribal nomads that stride of the vast plains of the Crestlands and Freezing Expanse. * Asherati - Individualistic nomads that call the deserts of the northern Crestlands home. * Bhuka - Peaceful goblinoids who stride the deserts to obtain trade goods. * Drow - Dark cousins of the elves that dominate the dark caverns of Tikkaras. * Orcs - Barbaric nomads that wander the continent looking to plunder. * Goliaths - Reclusive behemoths that peacefully occupy the heights of the Crestlands. * Hobgoblins - Intelligent and organized goblinoids with a human's penchant for warfare. * Goblins - Scoundrels that can be found whenever there are goods to steal. * Lizardfolk - A once great race reduced to squatting in harsh and remote lands. * Kobolds - Scavengers that can be found in any sufficiently large hole.